


Sliver of Lightning, Silver Lining

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Sex, Unexpected Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Sometimes, life throws a curveball at you and it's on you and you alone to decide how you receive it, how you adapt for it. Take it in stride or go.They're taking this one in stride, together.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	Sliver of Lightning, Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).



Hormones would render a man incoherent, it's a fact both Peter and Tony were aware of long before it actually happened. Hormones in pregnant omegas, and especially in omegas of a certain age and who were medicated to suppress said hormones for a long period of time, they took everything and let you crash in an ocean of need, pleas and curses and drool. 

They hadn't known Tony could still get pregnant. They hadn't known or they would have been more careful, used protection, anything to avoid being pregnant within three months of a budding, but spotty relationship. 

They made do though. 

Peter didn't think he would be a dad at twenty, didn't think he would ever really be a dad if he and Tony continued to date and became serious. No matter the low-drumming need an alpha would always have when close to an omega — age had nothing to do with that, of course not. And Peter had wanted, and wanted, and Tony got knocked up,  _ his words _ , and Peter stopped him before he could apologize a million times. He stopped Tony before he could say terrible things, about himself and about what was happening to him.  _ To them _ . He'd reached for Tony's hands, had squeezed them, and then had turned them so he was holding onto the back of Tony's hands and was able to place them on Tony's then flat stomach. 

Peter had pressed their joined hands there. He had smiled, and with more strength in his voice than he thought he had, he had held Tony's gaze and told him, without a doubt to cloud his words, "I got you." 

It should have been ridiculous. Peter Parker, 20 year-old chem grad moonlighting as a barista in a dodgy-ish club could not possibly be the one to say those words. Tony could have laughed in his face and Peter, while hurt, would have agreed with him. 

Tony did not laugh. He did not even say anything until much later. Instead, he sobbed, and nodded, and pushed his face in Peter's neck until he could breathe a little better, and they held each other with a grip harder than iron. 

It had been five months. Five months of learning how to be committed to each other in a much more rooted way than they had initially prepared for, at least on such a tight schedule. Five months of learning that Tony Stark in the morning looked even more like Peter's wet dreams, of learning that the softness of a sleepy Tony equaled the brilliant, sparkly beauty the man had when he worked and Peter wanted all of it and more. 

Five months of threading his fingers in Tony's graying hair and feeling like any moment now, Tony would realize this was all a mistake, or it was all a dream and Peter would wake up. Five months of bliss interspersed with morning sickness and nerve-wracking ob-gyn check-ups, because being pregnant at 50 definitely qualified as a high risk endeavor. So close monitoring it was. 

And Peter wanted it all to keep going and never be over. He wanted the way Tony looked at him when he said something goofy, he wanted the gentle, if calloused, feeling of Tony's thumb wiping his lower lip free of the stray ketchup Peter got there because he could never eat slowly and swallowing burgers in under two minutes definitely got messy. He wanted the way Tony grunted when they kissed and the way he shifted, almost uncomfortable, most definitely self-conscious, when Peter rubbed his growing belly at night and marveled at the fact that a life was growing there. A life they had made together. 

Peter, among a million other things, wanted the sex they had together to never be over. Tony had ruined him for life. Made him horny for him like Peter, in all his youthful alpha-ness, had never envisioned was possible. And that was even before he turned full silver fox on him — that hair from heaven and hell combined, and those eyes that never quit and Peter just… 

"Is that okay?" He couldn't help but ask, always had to be sure. Had to check that Tony was comfortable whether they were having dinner on trays in front of a movie or he was, like currently, spread eagle on their bed with Peter's cock searching for his magic spot — Peter's words this time, and it always made Tony laugh so he would keep calling it that until the end of time, even if he sounded like a child when he said it. 

"It's good, yeah, it's… fuck, Peter, come on, more." Tony groaned, and the way his back arched, faint with the growing weight of his belly… it made Peter's cock twitch inside him, his omega trying to fuck himself harder on his cock, chasing his knot when he was already pregnant with his baby… it was almost too much, if Peter was honest. 

It made him dizzy with need, fuzzy with love, and they hadn't even said those words yet, and every day it became harder to keep them in, clearer that Peter would slip sooner than later. 

But for now, they were taking care of Tony's sex drive reaching peaks they hadn't anticipated, and having fun as they did so. Peter was just thankful he was enhanced, or keeping up would be challenging. 

"Fuck me, sweetheart, come on, you can give me more than that." 

Tony got needy when he was getting closer to his climax, which was another thing Peter would never get enough of, and which he rather enjoyed drawing out. Not today though. 

Today, he intended to fuck the sparkle out of Tony's eyes until all that was left was that same feverish, blissed-out look Tony got when he came on his knot. So he got on with it. 


End file.
